1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a deposition apparatus, and more particularly, to a deposition apparatus having an upward exhaust structure for discharging exhaust gas in an upward direction of the deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many efforts have been made to improve apparatuses and systems for forming high-quality thin films on substrates in a semiconductor device manufacturing process. According to a recently proposed atomic layer deposition (ALD) method, two or more reactants are sequentially supplied to a substrate at different times to form a thin film on the substrate by surface reactions, and this process is repeated to grow the thin film to an intended thickness.
Along with the decrease in the line widths of circuits of semiconductor devices, deposition process conditions have also been tightened, and research has been conducted to reduce or prevent contamination of the outside and inside of a reactor and thus to improve the quality of semiconductor devices.